Each cited reference is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
US20140177680 discloses a communication system including a host transceiver, one or many device transceivers, and a wireless or wired link, in which encoded digital audio data and optionally also other auxiliary data are transmitted and received between the host transceiver and one or many device transceivers. Packets of encoded audio data are wirelessly transmitted from a host using a modulation scheme adaptive to error rate.
US20140119561 discloses an apparatus that includes an AV receiver with a wireless audio module (WAM) host which wirelessly bidirectionally communicates with plurality of speakers each having a WAM device to enable bi-directional communications with the WAM host and provide automatic configuration, e.g., determining a location for each speaker in order to identify each speaker, setting time delay parameters for each speaker, and setting volume parameters for each speaker.
US20130306399 discloses a customizable modular speaker system, which includes one or more acoustic modules; one or more optional spacer modules coupled to the acoustic modules; and one or more end caps that can be coupled to the acoustic or spacer modules. The modules and endcaps, when assembled, formed a substantially continuous T-slot. The T-slot is capable of engaging a wall mounting cradle which in turn can affix the speaker to a surface with a mounting bracket to create a wall mounted speaker. In other instances, where a shelf or tower speaker is desired, the T-slot engages a spine mounted in a base. The present modular system allows for the same components to be assembled into a bookshelf speaker, a tower speaker, a sound bar, or a wall speaker.
US20070160225 discloses a Bluetooth loudspeaker with a self-configuring network which searches for the other loudspeakers, and which can automatically create a table of mutual visibilities, and, on that, define a hierarchical network topology. One of the loudspeakers is designated as the network head so as to be capable of searching for and setting up a wireless link with a remote peripheral capable of transmitting a coded audio signal (A2DP) and/or a control signal (AVRCP). The other loudspeakers receive audio signals sent to them encapsulated in messages that include routing data, either directly, or after said signals have been relayed via another loudspeaker.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,165,333 discloses a modular speaker system which includes a base assembly having a longitudinally extending, central support member and a support leg extending therefrom in a manner supporting the central support member in a generally upright configuration. The central support member includes a first end and a second end. A first woofer is secured to the base assembly, and a base assembly amplifier is mounted within the central support member and connected to the first woofer. An auxiliary speaker assembly includes a longitudinally extending, auxiliary support member having a first end a second end, the first end being shaped and dimensioned for selective engagement with the second end of the central support member. A first driver is secured to the auxiliary speaker assembly and an amplifier is mounted within the auxiliary support member and is connected to the first driver.
EP2557813 and US20130039527 disclose a system for configuring an audio reproduction system having moving speaker elements, having a processor that receives generates an adapted loudspeaker signal, taking into account the movement.
See also, 20150036859; 20150036858; 20150010189; 20140376758; 20140355806; 20140362995; 20140341413; 20140341390; 20140328506; 120140321658; 20140321653; 20140270695; 20140270324; 20140270306; 20140241558; 20140219489; 20140193024; 20140177680; 20140140519; 20140133674; 20140119561; 20140032806; 20140003619; 20130315429; 20130306399; 20130282386; 20130259283; 20130210525; 20130191553; 20130177198; 20130170684; 20130089217; 20130058022; 20130039527; 20130028457; 20120204213; 20120250924; 20120183158; 20120114151; 20120058727; 20120002356; 20110274286; 20110222720; 20110123054; 20110112664; 20100322445; 20100119078; 20100030563; 20100020999; 20090296964; 20090238384; 20090191911; 20090175216; 20090110216; 20090079705; 20090081948; 20090067640; 20090029745; 20080304692; 20080212971; 20080168312; 20080152164; 20080101638; 20080062251; 20080045140; 20080024686; 20070237337; 20070230723; 20070206827; 20070160225; 20070154041; 20070147644; 20050185801; U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,873,239; 8,839,342; 8,578,081; 8,855,349; 8,554,045; 8,537,543; 8,503,709; 8,483,757; 8,477,953; 8,437,493; 8,385,561; 8,351,638; 8,320,824; 8,315,406; 8,311,254; 8,290,196; 8,275,159; 8,270,651; 8,254,623; 8,250,724; 8,204,260; 8,189,848; 8,189,822; 8,165,333; 8,155,370; 8,150,092; 8,150,085; 8,145,821; 8,126,182; 8,126,159; 8,121,329; 8,098,868; 8,098,856; D651,421; 8,090,130; 8,054,987; D643,020; 7,987,294; 7,961,900; 7,937,109; 7,933,637; 7,929,446; 7,856,256; 7,844,920; 7,831,756; D619,995; 7,653,344; 7,643,855; 7,603,150; D601,546; 7,567,680; 7,489,508; 7,483,538; 7,475,990; 7,469,053; 7,415,290; 7,274,797; 7,269,255; 6,910,548; 6,035,962; each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
When consumers typically purchase an audio speaker based entertainment systems, such as a Bluetooth or Wi-Fi speaker, they are of a fixed size, shape, and static underlying communication and access technology, fixed processing capabilities, with no or little ability or mechanism to change or modify the internal or external parts, drivers, pieces, or frequency response, printed circuit boards, or other technology components outside of a warranty or repair service. They may be designed with such technology as to allow two or more distinct Bluetooth systems to recognize each other and synchronize the simultaneous playback of content, but they are not intended for greater detailed customization or personalization. Additionally, existing systems inherently have a built in obsolescence, because as technology changes, or the consumers listening and communication requirements change, their existing products are unable to be updated, modified, or enhanced, rendering them obsolete, except for any backwards compatible technology.
Further, as consumers more deeply engage technology at home and on the go, there is a need to consolidate and integrate functionality and capabilities into a centralized multifunctional system that is able to scale and grow, learn and anticipate, change and be easily modified for the individual, family, or business/commercial needs, requirements, and environment with intuitive integration, and updatable software, firmware, and systems. Where a typical home or venue may have examples of the following technologies in one or more room throughout a location, such as a stereo, computer speakers connected to the computer, a television sound-bar, a baby monitoring system, a home security and monitoring system, (that may or may not include a remote video or audio monitor), a videoconferencing camera capabilities, a fixed landline phone—perhaps with a room to room intercom system, a music library on a phone, a television, computer monitor showing stored video or still image photographs, a clock radio, lights, a Wi-Fi router, an external hard drive/media storage device, these and other technologies all based upon unrelated technologies, with no controllable and centralized integration and control.